Solid state storage systems, such as NAND Flash systems, often use error correction codes to correct the noisy data read back from the solid state storage. In some cases, the read back data contains a relatively large amount of noise and an error correction decoder takes longer than usual to decode, which is undesirable because the throughput of the system may drop below an acceptable level and/or more power is consumed than is desirable from the additional processing cycles. Improved read and/or write techniques which are able to conserve power and/or improve throughput would be desirable.